Hidden in Plain Sight
by chachingmel123
Summary: When he was reborn, he lived 20 years in peace, however one night he meets the Noah that is apparently inside him. Waking up as a Noah was not as bad as he thought it was. Plus the game of hiding in plain sight in a world infested by Akuma was enjoyable.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden in Plain sight

Summary: When he was reborn, he lived 20 years in peace, however one night he meets the Noah that is apparently inside him. Waking up as a Noah was not as bad as he thought it was. Plus the game of hiding in plain sight in a world infested by Akuma was enjoyable.

I do not own D Gray Man.

Enjoy!

He would often wonder why he was reborn.

There was nothing specular about his life and he didn't die as a very good person.

He had died in a shootout between two mafia groups, the only thing going well for him was the money but how can you spend money when your wanted in four different country's? And you have to use it to constantly change your face?

When he was reborn, the year was 1762, he was not reborn into a luxurious family like a Nobel or royalty, his parents were out drinking and partying, amounting debt that they placed on his shoulders.

He was called Blessing, which was ironic and he was out of the door by thirteen.

The reason why he was out of the door by 13 was because his mother who had died two days before, had mysteriously come back to life.

And his father started acting weird in ways that had him walking to the door and packing his bags within a day.

Hell no.

He had read enough manga to know that when dead people come back to life and start watching you when you they thought you weren't looking, you head to the nearest exist or die.

His assumption was proven correct because when morning came, his parents had entered his room intent on eating him.

Now he was a beautiful guy, he had soft blond hair and blue eyes, his looks got his hired by a noblewoman.

When he was 14, he started to feel the difference between normal people and people he needed to stay the hell away from. It was like he could feel it in his soul.

When he was 15 and sent to deliver a parcel to his mistresses' friend, he got an unsuspected look at what that difference was.

An Akuma, a monster that shouldn't exist and yet it wasn't that far away from him stood, it had lots of eyes and hands, it smelled rotten and yet it was battling against a person in a green cloak who had some kind of magic wand.

However, when Blessing saw that wand, he was overcome with a strong urge to destroy it but only people who wanted to die followed their impulses.

Once the monster was gone, he and the cloaked figure stared at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time.

Than like the 15-year-old he was, he screamed and ran away like anybody would have had in such a situation, if he did tell somebody nobody would believe him.

And that's what stopped the cloak figure from going after him.

When he got to the friend of his Mistress, everything in his body told me this was an Akuma.

To think he was in D Gray Man.

But how to make sure?

He followed the woman in the night, making sure to keep a distance by hiding his scent in sheep's blood, he watched in horror as the woman went to his mistress house and killed her, however he did not expect that another Akuma would slip into the dead body and pose as his mistress, the same night.

Screw it, he was out.

He was out of the mansion before the morning even came, he didn't care about the other servants, it was every person for himself.

The discovery of Akuma lead to a life of running away whenever there was any signs of trouble and for some reason, he was incredibly good at that.

By age 20, he was at a bar and had a room upstairs, in a bar, humans and Akuma mingled with each and he had stopped being terrified of them, instead he was curious.

He wanted to go the Order, he wanted to see the Exorcist up close and personal and for some reason the Akuma stayed away from his room.

It was one night that he had a strange dream.

He dreamt of a little boy with dark skin and black hair, the boy had crosses around his head.

Blessing couldn't believe it.

A Noah!

Hold on a minute...

Weren't there only supposed to be 14!?

"There is actually 15" said, the child replying back to him. "But the Early doesn't know about me. My name is Solomon and I am the 15 Noah"

"Hold on a minute" he said, "If you're a Noah, then am I'm going to have the devil inside my head?"

He recalled the freakish face that plagued Allen and the Noah that loved sweets.

"Normally, I would drive you to insanity but I like you" Said, the Noah.

"Great..." He said, but then he said. "But why are you hiding from the Millennium Earl? The bunny maybe crazy but he would be happy to welcome a family member"

"Don't care. Joining a war against humanity is boring" Said, the child, with pursed lips making him sweat drop. "Its all a bunch of adults screaming at each other and crying. The only thing cool is the fights." before he said. "Beside, I don't like being told what to do. If the Noah family found out about me, the Earl would be talking in my ear day and night. I don't want a freakish rabbit telling me what to do"

And Blessing sweat drop got bigger.

Truly a child.

"Well goodbye" said, the boy.

And then, he woke up.

Sweat poured down his face, he sat up and saw his white skin had turned dark, he rushed to the bathroom and looked at himself, he still had his blond hair but his eyes were golden, around his forehead was crosses.

Noah.

He felt so powerful and yet not insane.

The Noah that is always in the shadows...

The fact that the Millennium Earl wasn't here to welcome him into the family meant that his existence was hidden even from the Earl's all-seeing eye.

He tried to change back, and his skin and eyes colored went back to normal.

He suddenly felt the need to change his features, and suddenly he became a red-haired busty woman.

He became a fat man of a Nobel man.

He became become an 11-year-old boy.

He became the Millennium Earl.

"This is cool" He said, with this he could be anyone.

Where was this ability when he had to pay money for plastic surgery?

And then the door to his bedroom suddenly burst open.

Damn.

"Bastard! Where is my money for the rent!" Shouted his landlord.

And then feet began to turn the place upside down and somebody went to the bathroom.

He wanted to disappear.

Blessing suddenly found himself in a white space and in that white space was a screen that showed what was happening from where he disappeared from.

"Holy hell," He said, seeing the drunken man turn the bathroom upside down with his comrades.

One of them was an Akuma.

"Did that Bastard flee?" said, his landlord. "Or maybe he went out. Then, we'll just wait for here to grab him"

And Blessing felt like he could just imagine his destination and it would be so, so he imagined Paris and suddenly the screen changed to show the streets of Paris.

"Holy crap. I have my own Arc" Said, Blessing.

He suddenly had an idea and chose an empty place and came out of his arc as a heavy man with a beard.

He came out of a wooden shack and walked onto the streets of Paris; he was ignored by the population.

He soon found out that there was even Akuma's on the street, which meant there would be an exorcist nearby eventually.

He would use that Exorcist to get into the Order.

And he knew just how to do it, by studying the Akuma.

A book about Akuma was bound to be valuable, so with his ability, he drew and recorded down Akuma when they were in their true forms to each.

Sometime along the way, he started wondering if it was possible for him to make his own Akuma but without using a human soul to do it.

If he could do that, then he could have Akuma look for Innocence under the guise that it was the Earls personal orders or some other and nobody would question it.

And then two years later, an Exorcist did in fact to town to take care of a problem.

"Excuse me, Miss Exorcist," He said, huffing and his face flush.

The woman had black curly hair and was dressed in a green cloak.

"I would like to join the Black Order and use my findings for science" he said, before he opened his book and shocked her silly when she saw the drawings and the data, he had collected on Level 1 to 2 Akuma.

"W-Where, did you get this?" She said.

"I was the one who did this. I saw one of them as a kid, and I've been recording ever since" He said.

"...Come, with me" She said.

Just on the book alone, he was a valuable and the Earl would make sure the Black Order never got to look at this book.

Using a ship they rode to the France branch of the Black Order, where he was scanned to prove he was Human which he passed with flying colours and he was taken to her superiors regarding the book.

When the Branch and the whole order realised what kind of book he had made, there was a giant uproar.

A book on level 1 and 2 Akuma was unheard of, and the French brand was soon presenting it to the European Headquarters who were amazed at this book.

He then gave them a fake name 'John Par' and gave them all a speech that made even him want to hurl on the inside about helping humanity with his research.

The book was a game changer for the Black Order, before then, the research department of the Black Order did not know how to protect themselves if they didn't have an Innocence, but now even normal people can invent devices tailored to an Akuma.

The book quickly became a treasure, and it wasn't long before the Millennium Earl, and the Noah family found out such a book existed and was preparing to take the book, kidnap him or kill him.

Whichever was the quickest and most effective way.

However, at the first signs of trouble 'John Par' was always moved or he would disappear.

Thirty years later and he was cleared for retirement and took the book with him.

We'll of course after the Order had made hand written copies of the book.

Ten years later, John Par 'son' was found, when one person noticed the uncanny resemblance to the greatest researcher that the black order has ever had.

His son had inherited his father big brain and was a genius in research.

For that's how life went for Blessing, show up, retire and then show up as your own son.

He built up his own domain on the side and kidnapped Akuma to experiment on.

But sometimes he would break the cycle by pretending to be as dumb as a rock when he showed with a new face until his 'death'.

Because of his connection to the Order, they couldn't just leave him when it was clear the next generation was stupid, they may get a genius the next time around and the Earl would be very interested in cutting off his blood line in an effort to make sure the disaster that was that book never happened again.

He did not like how even normal people could make devices that stop his Akuma in their tracks.

Blessing went from Branch to Branch before settling into the European Branch.

It was then he saw the horror of those experiments for himself, it was the first time he realised what the humans in the world did with that book he gave them.

So many children were taken and forced to merge with something that had a high chance of killing them.

So many heartless humans killed their own, just for the slightest advantage.

Parents sold their children to the order, orphanages offered up their children, since he was playing an idiot, he was demoted to being in charge of cleaning the Black Orders, river of the dead.

He had to shake his head when he was made to swear secrecy about dead people that weren't really dead.

Pronounced dead people were actually being used as experimental material behind closed doors.

To see Alma being pronounced dead but having to drag the body away to a tank to be experimented on, was something not many people would sleep well knowing.

The cries of a young Lenalee who was separated from her brother was something he had long since prepared himself for and looked the other way.

And her crying as her brother appeared in front of her years later, was something he didn't care for.

Blessing did not stand out, nor did he go out of his way to interact with the growing number of the main cast that joined the order.

If the order knew a Noah, had been walking through their halls for years, they would have gone full-blown panic mode wondering why they were still alive.

And then the day, he had been waiting for him came.

Allen Walker joined the order.

Which meant that some people he was very interested in acquiring would be dead soon, and if he was lucky, he could get a cute breathing Bookman.

And scene!

If you wish to see the next chapter where the European Branch is under attack and under the main attack, Blessing screws over both sides by taking the Orders dead exorcists, taking the newly levelled up Level 4 and kidnapping Lavi. Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Happy New Years!

I do not own D Gray Man.

Enjoy!

Blessing quickly remembered that it would be months before the European branch of the Black Order was under attack, that meant he had to kill time some-how and he used that time to make an innocence finder, something that would be a game changer but he would not let either side of the war have it due to the overwhelming advantage it would bring.

The attack on the European Breach came early in the morning; Blessing had no idea what date it was, that's why the suddenly alert was a very welcoming thing to him.

Everybody began to leave their station and head to the very centre of the Branch because it was the most protected, in all that Chaos, he could disappear freely.

He disappeared and re-appeared in the now deserted place for the Exorcist's that have yet to be buried, and out of nowhere came his Akuma.

Even though his Akuma did not have eyes, they looked similar to the Earl Akuma and instead of showing their level on their forehead, it was on their chest.

"I want you to take all these Coffins," He said.

"Yes, Blessing-sama," They all said before they began to lift or carry each Coffin before going through the door.

It was almost pathetic how easy he robbed the Black Order while everybody panicked at the appearance of a Level 4 Akuma.

Each Coffin disappeared one by one until there was nothing left in the room.

He did not care about Alma or the other experiments down below; they weren't going to live that long so they can all rot.

"We are done, Blessing-sama," said, an Akuma, that had a level 2 on his chest.

"Good," he said, "Make sure the cage for the Level 4 Akuma is ready, I'll send him your way soon."

The Akuma nodded before going through the door.

Blessing went through the door and by the time he was out, he was dressed in a modern-day black Exorcist coat and uniform, he had gotten it from a dead Exorcist he had finished off a few days back.

The Noah in him could not resist seeing an Exorcist so weak and vulnerable.

The official report said that the person was devoured completely by an Akuma, they both finished each other off.

This was what he wanted the Order to keep thinking.

His face transformed into pink haired man.

"Damn. Maybe I'm over doing it?" Blessing said, before going out to one of the levels in the building that was busted through by the Akuma.

When he appeared an Angelic being stood in the middle, like a god.

He wanted it!

But then Lord Cross shot the Akuma, one bullet before the being eyes revealed to be actually four.

The Akuma looked ready to explode, and now the end was near, it flew up to flee.

"Close to the shutters!" Yelled Inspector but Hevlaska, the guardian of the Innocence, would be too late.

Thankfully powered up Lenalee and Allen rose ready to strike the Akuma from the bottom and the top.

Blessing froze.

They were going to destroy his precious Akuma!

And then with speed that wasn't humanly possible he climbed up, he overcame Allen who aimed to strike from below and then as the two sides were about to clash with the Akuma, he pushed it out of the way, and he missed the two blows by a hair breath.

Both of their eyes slowly widened when they saw him appear and he let out a grin before he and the Akuma fell to the ground.

Everybody down below looked on with owlish eyes as he landed on the expanding Akuma lightly.

They saw the pink haired man in an Exorcist Uniform, but before anybody could process anything, they disappeared together.

The Level 4 Akuma had been stolen right before their eyes.

Once the Akuma was taken care of, Blessing blended into the crowd of people with wounds on his arms, after all, it would look suspicious if he appeared untouched after the hell that they all endured.

When the Order quickly found out that a place of pure respect had been stripped bare, there was a massive uproar through the entire order; the incident was blamed on the Noah's and the Millennium Earl.

He got away scot free.

#Scene Break#

"What?" Road Kamelot said, talking to Lero, the umbrella with a pumpkin head.

"I saw it with my own eyes, Lero," Said, the umbrella. "Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee were about to defeat the Akuma when it was taken by somebody faking to be an exorcist. Lero. I will never lie to you."

The Level 4 Akuma was taken?

And Road know that the news about the Akuma being kidnapped was not going to go over well with the Millennium Earl.

And she was right.

#Time Skip#

After a month of Choas, Blessing finally heard that the Millennium Earl was in North America attacking that Branch of the Black Order.

Blessing made a hasty getaway and made his way to China.

He decided to dress like a carrot, just to troll the Noah.

He arrived just when the fighting was done, with Lavi and his grandpa on the floor and unconscious.

"Tell Earl-sama, that I have the two bookm..." Noah Fiidora said to the Akuma only to trail off when he saw a man wearing a carrot costume pick up an unconscious Lavi Bookman by the arms.

Both Blessing and Fiidora stared at each other as he continued to drag the unconscious teen away.

"Who the heck are you?" Said, the Noah and what the hell was he wearing!?

"Oh, don't mind me." Said, Blessing, smiling as he continued to drag the unconscious teen away and say. "That was a good fight; you knocked both of them out. I only need this Bookman. You can have the old geezer."

And before the Noah could get mad, they both disappeared before the Noah and the Akuma around very eyes.

"Find them or the Millennium Earl will be pissed!" Said, the Noah and the swarm of Akuma flew to find them.

But finding a carrot dressed man dragging an unconscious teen would prove to an impossible task.

#Scene Change#

Should, I put it out of its mystery? Blessing couldn't help but wonder.

The level 4 Akuma was silently screaming as Blessing preformed test after test on it, in his Akuma lab in his Ark.

He chopped up pieces of its body to see if it would grow and yet, those pieces were still alive and moving when separated.

When he looked into a body part, the inside was disgusting; he could not imagine what happened to the soul trapped within it when the Akuma hit Level 4.

Abominations of nature never had a pretty inside.

"Master, Dinner" Said, one of the Akuma who had a plate of luxurious food and he took it from its back.

"Thank you," he said, he took it and ate the food while being surrounded by the blindfolded abominations of Millennium Earl, anybody would be sick if they saw this room.

If Allen Walker was here, he would see and hear the screaming of souls begging to be released.

But he wasn't here, and Blessing couldn't see or hear squat.

And that's when he heard.

"Master, the Bookman is starting to awake" From the Akuma.

And Blessing got up and opened the door to the room where he kept Lavi in; the Exorcist was stripped down to his underwear, his hammer innocence had been taken aware from him, he was chained through his arms and his legs and completely blind folded.

"I know you're awake. You don't have to pretend your asleep" Blessing said.

"...You don't sound like any Noah I've met before." Said, Lavi. "Where am I? Who are you? You didn't kill me so that must mean you want me for something."

"Correct," said, Blessing. "You see I'm a man of science, not war. And I'm very interested to have the knowledge you have acquired inside your head."

"If you wanted knowledge, then you can have just simply asked" Said, Lavi.

"True but what I desire is things only a bookman should know" Said, Blessing. "If I had asked, there would only be three outcomes. You would have run away and told your old man. You would have tried to capture me to question me yourself. Or you would tell me a bald-faced lie, something that had a speck of truth to it. You would have never told me what I wanted to know out of the three outcomes." before he said. "So, I will take it by force. I'm going to go through your head, rampage through your memories and knowledge and break you down until your nothing but a husk of your former self. Then I will use that Husk to help me collect information on the Innocence out there. The innocence hates me you see. So congratulations, you will become what your grandfather tried to hammer into you. A cold-hearted Bookman!"

His words were absolutely terrifying.

"And don't think of escaping, your in my world. Nobody is coming for you" Said, Blessing with a smile. "So, the best thing you can do is sit back relax, don't fight it. If you fight it, what awaits you is pain that will make your fight with Road Kamelot feel like a mascot bite."

And then he got up, just when a needle was injected into Lavi head making the teen scream out in pain.

"Goodnight Exorcist" Said, Blessing.

He sealed the room from Lavi screams and reaped the rewards of having a fountain of knowledge to draw too.

It wasn't long before he had information from the very first Bookman, he read thing's that not even the government at the time, know about.

It took a week for the fountain of knowledge to be sucked dry from Lavi, and he kept that knowledge on shelves, he couldn't help but whistle seeing a whole room being filled up magically.

The old man Bookman really went all out in showing his grandson everything.

Plus, he enjoyed studying Levi innocence hammer and watching it scream as he tempered with it, there was no way the weapon as it was now, could fight level 3 Akuma and he Lavi needed that to survive.

Level 4 will become more and more common in the future.

"Stop the process. Any longer and he will forget his own name or his purpose in life" Blessing said.

"Yes, Blessing-sama," Said, a bird Akuma with the level 3 on his stomach.

"Also, when he wakes up, tell him that his head was injured when he encountered an Akuma, who was after the Innocence he was locating. Before he could be killed, his Master saved him" Said, Blessing.

"Yes, Blessing-sama," Said, the Akuma before leaving.

It took two days for Lavi to be up to speed with what was happening, while the teenager was handed new clothes and common bread to eat.

And then he was told that his master was joining would be joining him for dinner.

The double doors opened and Lavi who was dressed in a blue shirt and green trousers, was met with a long table filled with luxurious food fit for a count and at the very end of that table, was a man who had a vail over his face and wore gloves.

"...Are you, my Master?" Levi said.

"Yes, I am" Said, the man smiling even though he couldn't see it. "Welcome Home, My little Bookman. Please take a seat."

And the red-haired teenager did not say anything but obeyed and sat down.

"For reasons, I can never reveal my face on to you or the outside world, but you will be able to identify me by the sound of my voice" Said, Blessing. "I want you to have a gift."

Suddenly a box appeared on Levi right side, and the teen opened it to reveal a tinny miniature hammer but at the top were crosses that were identical to the one's on a Noah's forehead but they were golden.

"I upgraded your weapon for you before you could not compete with a measly level 3 Akuma" Said, Blessing. "Now with this Weapon, you can go toe to toe with a level 5 Akuma."

His words would have caused an uproar in the Black Order; if they found out a Weapon could go up against a Level 5 Akuma after feeling such devastation from a Level 4.

But by this point, Blessing know everything about a Level 4 Akuma, he just had to give the innocence a little push.

The guardian of the Innocence certainly felt that 'little push' when he messed with it.

However, Lavi just stared at it.

"Do you not remember anything?" Said, Blessing.

"I don't. My head feels empty..." Said, Lavi.

"We'll; you can fill that head of yours with knowledge after you finished eating" Said, Blessing as he smiled under his veil. "I suggest you also pick a personality, people who look like they have no soul stick out like a sore thumb."

And Lavi picked up the fork and began to eat; it was the first time in two days that he felt anything even if it was just the enjoyment of food.

Blessing engraved Levi face without the hairband into his mind, the thought of making an awesome uniform for him also crossed his mind.

He blinked.

Where did that come from?

Wasn't the 15th Noah personality not supposed to affect him?

Damn it.

And scene!

Next chapter, Lavi begins his work as a Bookman, and it isn't long before he is given a job that leads him to run into Exorcists who are from another Branch of the Order and seemed to be very shocked that he claims to be a bookman. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own D Gray Man.

Enjoy!

Lavi Bookman soon realised that his master was an abnormal person disguised as an average person.

The man would disappear in the mornings and go straight to his lab, afterwards.

When he disappeared, Lavi was free to look at books that he was pretty sure were very rear due to the quality and oldness of the books, he even came across a book on Level 1 to Level 2 Akuma that was handwritten and was in such detail that it would shock anybody.

When he was not reading, he was allowed to go to the battleground where he could face Akuma's that he had captured; there was even Level 3 Akuma's that had been secured from Japan, a place infested by them.

The more he swung, the more he liked his new hammer, but he was lacking in attack variation and it was soon remedy by a card that his master gave him through his Akuma.

On that card was a very detailed Seal that he wouldn't have believed was created a day ago out of information from a Bookman.

And Seals weren't the only things that he was given, he was handed a book with a quill, an innocence tracker in a form that could easily be mistaken as one of his earrings and his official work uniform.

The uniform was dark purple and had gold buttons to both sides from top to button on the chest stitch in gold was the roman number for 15 and his trousers were fine silk, over it all was a red cloak.

Lavi was well aware of how eye-catching he would be if he walked down the road and looked like a Nobel man's child so the cloak was a good call.

As soon as he was dressed, he was given his first Innocence to go after, he only ran into one or two Akuma when he went looking for it, it seems the Earl and the order were too busy being at each other throats to notice him so he found the Innocence and recorded his findings.

However, when an Innocence was fully activate which meant he had to find the compatible person and befriend them, before telling them the power they had.

It was then that they could decide to reach out to the Black Order or hide and pray an Akuma or a Noah does not find them.

It was safe to say, they followed his instructions and ran to the Black Order while telling nobody of their destination for fear of being killed.

When people started turning up at the Black order doorstep, claiming to be wielders of their own innocence.

The Black Order noticed.

The story of how they met a red-haired teenager who called himself Lavi Bookman who saved their lives and told them why they were being chased after, was something the Black Order were very sceptical about.

After all, Lavi loved the order, why would he not even attempt to contact anybody?

"Mister Bookman. Master has another job for you" Said, an Akuma as Lavi was in a hot springs bathhouse.

He took the card and saw on it was his next destination, it was a town that had something super natural about it.

"Give me a few minutes" He said, and the Akuma left him.

He was soon dressed and in front of the door his master had prepared for him to the outside world.

He walked into it and came out in some kind of forest, he wrapped the cloak around him well, before heading to the village, he was surprised by how populated the place was and found an inn that too seemed packed.

He was behind two cloak figures.

They felt abnormal.

They went to the front of the line pretty quickly.

"Sorry but there are only two king sized rooms left" Said, the counter person beaming, before telling them all the price which pretty much drove the people in line away however the two cloaked figures stayed and got out a heavy bag of coins.

"We want to one room for a four days" Said, a voice he did not know.

The person took the money once he saw the high-quality clothes underneath, he beamed.

"Here is your room key" Said, the person before the two left.

"Hello" Lavi said, startling the man since he did not think somebody was behind them. "I would like the last room please. I'm a researcher" acting older than he looked and giving the man, a bag of money.

The man took it and gave him his room key.

Lavi went up the stairs and walked from room to room seeing the numbers on the door before going to a decent looking door and then using the key to open it, it revealed a room that did not hold a candle to what he was used to.

He sat on the bed and put down his traveller bag before opening it and getting out the book his master had given to him to record his findings.

Log 23

I arrive at a village that is unusually packed, I will find out why in the morning'- He wrote down.

And then he ate his lunch and then went to sleep, only to wake up when he felt something enter the room.

"A body of a researcher? I can go for a snack as well" Said, a voice.

And he continued to pretend to be asleep while he activated his innocence, in secret.

The thing came near and was about to chump on his when he suddenly opened his eyes and said. "Goodbye Akuma"

The thing eyes were wide and he slammed his hammer down and burned out of existence.

Unfortunately, with how packed the village was, it wasn't the last time an Akuma went to his room to eat him and try to take over his body.

The village was like a hunting ground for Akuma.

When morning came, Lavi was sure a good portion of the inn were Akuma.

He came down and saw the two cloaked individuals but without their hoods, revealing a man and woman who both had dark skin but the clothes underneath revealed them to be Exorcist's.

Looking around, those normal looking people who were having a conversation were actually staring at the two.

They were like a magnet for Akuma.

And that meant they wouldn't be paying attention to him as he wrote in his book.

Perfect.

And then he heard.

"Did you see last night? I saw my dead child!" Said, a woman.

His pen momentary stopped and the Exorcist were immediately listening.

"I saw my wife last night" Said, a man. "She was right next to that grave."

Memorial? Was a gravestone an Innocence? Thought Lavi, he would have gone out and track it down last night but then he would have to fight his way through Akuma because of the open space he would be in.

"I was planning on going to that grave tonight to see my dead child, again." Said, somebody else.

It may really be an innocence.

The woman Exorcist got up and walked to the table and said. "I couldn't help but hear that you saw your loved ones near a grave. I too am tragic stricken and would like to visit the grave"

Her cute exotic looks swindled them and she was taken to it.

The moment both exorcist left, several Akuma in human skin began to leave.

Lavi left as well, he began to walk around the village, asking people why they flocked to the Village, like he was truly a researcher as he wrote in his book before handing to the Grave to find it surrounded by Humans and Akuma.

His locator told him the Innocence was down below so somebody had to move the grave stone but nobody was going to do it when it was still day light.

He headed back to the inn and made his bed, he stuffed things in to make it appear he was asleep and then he climbed out of the window and jumped onto the roof top.

He peered over the roof to find the Exorcist leaving the inn and they were being tailed instantly.

He trailed behind them several minutes later, heading slowly to the grave, by the time he got there the Gravestone was already moved.

It was just how master said.

Why lift a figure when somebody else can do it for you?

Several Akuma in human flesh chased after the Akuma through the hole, Lavi went in as well but using his hammer he cast a seal that would kill any Akuma that was Level 3 and down around the grave, he didn't want more showing up.

And then he began to clear the Akuma as he headed deeper and deeper into the darkness to find the Innocence.

He walked right into a battle between a Level 3 Akuma and the Exorcists.

Scratch that.

He walked into a battle where a Level 3 Akuma was pummelling two Exorcist's.

"Why?" Said, the female. "Why is a Level 3 Akuma here!?"

They were under the impression that the Level 3 and 4 Akuma were on important missions assigned by the millennium Earl.

"I would have been a Level 2 but I evolved last night" Said, the Akuma much to both Exorcist Horror. "With the Innocence making people see their loves ones, this has become quiet the hunting ground for Akuma"

And then the Akuma pushed the Coffin open revealing a skeleton woman inside it, around the skeletons neck was something shinning.

"So, this is the innocence" Said, the Akuma as it took it from the neck and the moment it got close, it suddenly it was overcome with the urge to destroy. "I hate Innocence. Must kill"

And then it received a jump kick to the side of its head.

Both Exorcist eyes were wide when they saw the action and the Akuma rolled on the floor due to the force, the innocence flew up into the air and Lavi caught it.

"An innocence inside a necklace?" Lavi said, as the two stared at him in shock.

Suddenly they all heard.

"So, there was more of you? I'LL KILL YOU!" Yelled the recovered Level 3 Akuma and the Exorcists did not have time to shout as the Akuma attacked.

Something shocking happened.

Lavi blocked it with his hammer.

The Akuma's eyes were wide, neither of the Exorcist before had managed to fully block its attack.

Lavi used a seal he had learned from his Master.

"Heaven Stamp: Inferno" He suddenly said.

And both Exorcists eyes almost popped out their head when they saw, that claw suddenly began to glow golden, the Akuma tried to move away but it was too late.

His body started to disappear as little angels came out of its form before it completely disappeared.

The Akuma was defeated.

Both of the Exorcist eyes were round.

Which big shot of the order had graced them today!

But then they saw his uniform under his coat and couldn't help but notice how it didn't look anything like a uniform from the Order, there was not even the Black Order special logo stitched on his chest instead there was the roman number '15'.

"Who are you?" Said, the man.

"Don't be so hostile, Mr Exorcist" Said, Lavi, sitting in a crouch. "My name is Lavi and I am a Bookman. I go around recording data from Innocence" before he said. "And speaking of Innocence. Give me a minute"

He then opened his book and dipped the necklace into, before their very eyes it wrote words and then he pulled it back out and tossed the Innocence to them.

"I am no longer interested in this Innocence. You can have it" He said, further shocking them, before he said. "Look at both of you, covered in wounds. I've ward off the Akuma around here but the moment I leave. Your both are going to die."

"Y-You're a Bookman? But that's impossible" Said, the man. "There are only two in the order"

"Did I say, I work for the order?" Lavi said, stunning them both.

And then he began to help the two of them onto his hammer and them he extended it outside the grave, both of them were shocked to see how far it extended as they were led safely outside the village.

"I'm sure, if you call for Back-up, it will arrive" Said, Lavi before turning and almost going when he heard.

"Wait." He turned to see the man, who then said. "You just took down a Level 3 like it was nothing and you have an innocence. Why aren't you an Exorcist? You should be an exorcist. Come with us to the Black Order. You'll be welcomed immediately."

"Sorry, Mr Exorcist but you're talking to the wrong person about this." Said, Lavi stunning both of them. "You need to talk to my Master about your war. But I doubt he would listen or you'll be able to find him. Even I, do not know where he is"

And that was the true, that place he spent his time in could be anywhere.

He then left, disappearing before their very eyes.

"Wait!" said, the female.

It was too late, he vanished completely.

The two of them know they had just let a big fish get away.

If he could defeat a Level 3 Akuma so easily than imagine how he would do against a Level 4 Akuma?

Their top Exorcist needed two people to fight a Level 4, the order needed all the high-level Exorcist they could get with that same power level.

And then something came out of the male Exorcist jacket, it was the black flying golem that all Exorcist had.

They soon realised that it had been recording!

Both of them looked at each other and pressed stop before pressing play, out beamed the whole entire fight including when Lavi came in.

They had proof of this guy to show the order.

They could not imagine the uproar this footage would cause when people find out there was someone out there who could kill a Level 3 Akuma easily and had an innocence but was not an Exorcist.

They did not know, they were playing into a Noah's hands.

And scene!

Next chapter, the footage is shown to their superiors at the Black Order and not only is the footage shocking but the person is immediately as the missing Lavi Bookman Jr. The higher ups want him back immediately when they see how easily he can defeat a Level 3 Akuma now, making him an existence they can't ignore. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own D Gray Man.

Enjoy!

It was safe to say that, when the finders picked the Exorcist up and went to the Asian branch of the Black Order, the two Exorcists showed their chef the footage, the man had to replay it over and over again to fully process what had been caught on tape.

Before showing the video to everybody else at the Black Order, the video gathered enough attention to promptly be sent to the higher-ups to view.

"There is no mistaking it," said, a cloaked figure, in the middle of the room was Lavi's face. "He is one of our bookman. Lavi Bookman Jr. We thought he was taken by a Noah."

Well, they weren't wrong.

"Does that mean the old man Bookman is alive as well?" Said, another cloaked figure.

"Who cares about that? What we should be focusing on is the fact that he can defeat a Level 3 Akuma now and he's claiming not be a Exorcist" said, another cloak figure.

Claiming not to be an Exorcist in such a time was insulting.

"Well technical his work as a Bookman overshadows his title as a Exorcist," said, another shadowy figure.

"Lavi Bookman Jr went missing before Allan Walker disappeared with the Noah, right?" Said another Cloaked figure. "Could he have helped out with the break out?"

"No. There were reports of him before Allan killed his watcher." Said, the cloaked figure. "Since Lavi can kill Level 3 with such ease, it safe to say, he can take on a level 4 Akuma. His existence cannot be overlooked; we need to rein him back in before the Noahs find him and kill him. We need all the strong Exorcist we came get"

"Your right," said, another cloaked. "We will send a message to all the branches and give the order to immediately bring Lavi Bookman Jr back if spotted. They can use force if they have to. With each day, the Earl and the Noahs get stronger. We need a power boost."

It was agreed that they would drag him back kicking and screaming if they had to, but Lavi soon proved to be as slippery as a snake.

The teen did not understood why random finders and Exorcist were ordering him back to the Black Order.

He never worked for the order, so he ignored them and did his job before disappearing.

#3 months later#

"Where are we?" Demanded Kanda Yuu, one of the strongest Exorcist the order had.

Or used to have, having defected to help Allen Walker out or what was left of him.

Allen looked around and saw a tree he recognised and then the ground.

"We're in the village Mana and I stayed in. This is the beginning of Allan" said, Allen Walker turning into the 14th Noah.

And then both of them noticed something.

They noticed a red-haired person looking at them in interest in a wooden barrel.

It was the missing Lavi, and he seemed engrossed in the story.

"Don't mind me. Please continue" said, Lavi, to think he would hear and see such an interesting thing today.

A Noah so close to awakening with a rogue Exorcist, you don't see that every day.

Kanda looked at him pissed and said. "Lavi, where the hell have you been!? I heard you got kidnapped and are wondering aroung looking for Innocence."

However, Lavi smile didn't drop which was the first indication to the 14th that something wrong.

"Oh, boy you guys too?" Lavi said, getting out and crawl up like a calf. "Sorry but I, not an Exorcist, I'm a bookman, and you two have quiet the thing on your hands. An innocence that is human shaped? I've never recorded such a thing, but Master says unless I want to die then I should not touch it with my innocence." Before he said. "Well, I'm going to find what I came to do. Feel free to watch Noah and Rogue Exorcist."

His whole speech was surprising, especially because he didn't call Kanda annoyingly 'Yu', like usual.

And then they saw his none exorcist looking uniform peeking through his cloak, where there should be an emblem was the roman number 15.

He didn't care if they were following or not, but they were.

They didn't need to go the Village, Lavi walked along the outskirts of the village and tossed over a rock, and they both saw something shinny.

Innocence.

They were both stunned.

He grabbed it and then he got out a large book from his traveller bag and dipped it in then he took it out then started burry the Innocence deep underground.

"What a dangerous time to have an innocence around," Lavi said before he turned to the 14th and said. "You should have the signal your Innocence is given off blocked like mine."

And at the mention of a signal that innocence sent out being blocked, Kanda asked.

"Who are you?"

"Didn't, I tell you? I'm Lavi. The Bookman" said, Lavi. "I'm on neither side of your war. All I care about is recording Innocence. Anybody I talked to wants to drag me into this stupid war. If I can, I'll help people." before he throw something at both Kanda and 14th.

They caught it.

It was two solid black rings.

"Wear this on your innocence. They will mask its presence for 42 hours. Plenty of time to get massive distance away" Lavi said, making both their eyes widened. "Chose to believe me or not. It doesn't change the fact that a giant humanoid Innocence is current flying towards this place at an alarming rate right now. What do you have to lose?"

Then he disappeared before their very eyes.

It wasn't an illusion; he was really gone.

When Lavi reappeared, he was in his Master, Ark.

"Lavi, Master. Wishes to speak with you" said, the bird Akuma.

He followed the door that suddenly appeared in front of him.

He walked through it and came to the dining room where his master was once again covered.

"On your knees" The man ordered, and Lavi was immediately on his knees.

"You gave one of my invention away," said, the man, of course, he had seen.

"Master. I thought it was okay, those rings do not have a long life, and they were on the run" Lavi said.

The man sighed and said. "And what if they don't use it and instead traded it in? What then?"

And Lavi was stunned.

"Lavi, you need to draw your persona back," said, the man. "Luckily, they are using it, but such a blunder will not be tolerated a second time."

"Thank you, Master," said, Lavi.

"When you have unwinded, I will give you your next mission," said, the man.

"Yes, Master," said, Lavi.

Then the man disappeared, Lavi wiped sweat from his brow.

When he had relaxed in the bath and had eaten without his master present, he went to bed.

When morning came, he was giving his next mission.

It was a surprising mission.

"So my next mission is to watch you both from sidelines and pick up any innocence along the way," said, Lavi smiling on a train while both Kanda and 14th looked at him like he was an unwelcome fly, across from him.

14th escaped making Allen take over.

"What's going on?" Allen said.

"So the host returns," said, Lavi before pursing his lips and saying. "I'm a bit insulted that the 14th chose to hide from me."

Allen stared and said. "Lavi?"

"He's not the Lavi, we know," said, Kanda.

"I'm a bookman." Said, Lavi, before he said. "This is so exciting. Allen Walker is being hunted by Innocence, Black Order and Noahs. Kanda Yuu is being hunted by the black order. I'm being hunted by the Black Order. We could be the three musketeers."

"Please don't," said, both Allen and Kanda immediately shooting a mental arrow through Lavi's head.

"You guys are so cruel," said, Lavi, "To think you two who are famous for fighting each other will come to an agreement on one thing."

He stunned the two.

"You. How much information do you have on us?" said, Kanda not liking this guy.

"Quiet a bit of it because of my master," said Lavi before he said. "But I won't say anything more. Privacy reasons."

And then the the woman who served snacks appeared with her trolley and said. "Do you want anything?"

The instant Allen saw her, his left eye came alive and both Kanda and Lavi eyes widened when they saw a trapped Soul coming out of her.

That's an Akuma soul? Lavi thought it was terrible.

And than Kanda stabbed the soul with his sword.

The instant she fell back, Allen said. "This train has been comprised"

Everybody in their cabins got up, creepily.

And that's when Lavi activated his Innocence and slammed a hole through the side of the train in mid-growth.

"If you want to stay here and fight the whole train, then fine by me but I'm out," said, Lavi as he rushed to the hole only to find out he had passengers.

Kanda and Allen.

"It's Kanda, not Mr Exorcist," Kanda said.

"Ah..." Lavi said before he smiled and extended his hammer.

A lot faster than Allen remembering him doing so.

Allen was screaming while Lavi was laughing, Kanda couldn't care less.

They dipped a bit as the hammer on the other end escaped from the Akuma who were no doubt chasing after it.

They travelled for hours, Kanda and Allen would take care of the Akuma in the sky.

When they touched down, they were by a lake.

"I'm feeling tired," Lavi said as he looked refreshed.

He then took off his cloak showing his full uniform that was defiantly not something from the Black Order.

"15?" Allen said looking at the symbols on his chest.

Kanda was staring at his clothes as well.

"Don't stare at me like that, your making me blush" Lavi said, before he took off his clothes.

And then dove right in.

The water was ice cold, but he pretended not to feel it very poorly.

He then swam around a bit, his carefree attitude despite being hunted was disturbing.

When Lavi came back, he found both Kanda and Allen looting through his stuff.

But he doesn't care.

"Why is your book empty?" Said, Kanda.

"That's because you have to be an approved bookman to my master, to use all my stuff," said, Lavi. "Can you imagine if the Earl or the Order managed to read my book on Innocence and their locations? It will be a massive disaster."

"So I just have to control you to get Innocence locations?" Suddenly a voice said behind them.

They all turned and were alarmed to see the 5th Noah Wisely Kamelote.

His middle eye on his forehead was still as freakish as ever.

Lavi fearlessly did not move and cleared his mind just how his master taught him and began picking his things back up and said. "I'm going to make dinner. Your welcome to stay Mr Noah."

His statement was met with shocking silence even Wisely seemed shocked.

"I'm not an Exorcist, so I have no reason to hate you," said, Lavi before opening his warm container of coffee and pouring for himself before saying to the Noah. "Would you like a cup of coffee? No?"

Not even Allen Walker could believe how chill he was sitting next to a freakish looking Noah.

And than Wisely tried to read his mind but got nothing back, it seemed he knew some technique that made it appear that his thought process was blank.

What Wisely didn't know is that if he could his mind and delved down, he wouldn't find much because Lavi memories had been sucked out of him.

Once Lavi finished his coffee, he got out a packed sandwich before heading to bed, using grass to cover himself up, and kept his uniform safe like a treasure.

"Good night," Lavi said before all three heard him start snoring.

Allen, Kanda and Wisely sweatdropped.

"He's weird" Wisely said.

And both Kanda and Allen couldn't help but agree.

And scene!

Next chapter, while the Noah's grew interested in the Bookman who joined Kanda and Allen on the run. Lavi and the group accidentally run into former team mates Lenalee and Miranda at a food place.


	5. Chapter 5

I do now own D Gray Man.

Enjoy!

"Damn it. What is this!?" Kanda Yuu said, taking in the scene of Tykki Mikk playing cards with Lavi while Wisely had coffee.

How were Noahs, finding them!?

"Its because Allan Walker keeps going Noah and he's like a blimp to us" said, Wisely.

"I don't mind actually. I'm meeting so many chill Noahs" said, Lavi before finishing off the game which he cheated through and successfully swindling Tykki shirt from his back.

"Damn it. Who taught you how to cheat?" Said, Tykki.

"Aren't you cheating as well Tykki-kun?" Said Lavi striking the Noah.

If he was Lavi, there was no way he would be calm towards the Noah who eat a hole through Allen Walker heart almost killing him and almost destroying his innocence.

In fact the moment the Noah showed up he was asking if Tykki would like to play a game of cards much to the Noah surprise.

Watching Lavi, you would think something was seriously wrong with his head to smile near stone cold murders.

And than both Allan and Kanda dragged him away.

"This isn't the time to be cozy to the Noahs" both of them said.

"Fine. Fine" said, Lavi before he said. "Bye Tykki-kun. Bye Wisely-kun"

"Don't be so friendly towards them" both Allen and Kanda said, as he was dragged away.

"It's good that your no longer in your Exorcist clothes, Kanda" said, Lavi noting, the last time had been hell because Akuma kept coming after them because of the uniform.

Kanda was now wearing a civilian pale shirt with greens and shoes, he looked low grade and his clothes were in a bag.

"And how do you have so much money?" Kanda fired back.

"my master gives me food, but If my master knows I'm staying overnight than hell give me money" Lavi said as they walked in to join regular people and akuma. "I don't think I've ever ran out of money"

Lavi seemed to think the whole world was his playground and there was no life threatening danger that came end him.

Was it confidence in his skills or did he believe in his master so much that he had no fear?

They eventually went to a dinner, and know not to talk about things that we're out of the ordinary.

"What can I get you?" Said, the waitress who was thankfully not a Akuma.

"Can you get me some bacon and fries?" Lavi said, giving her a wink and she blushed before saying. "And give fries and maybe some potatoes to those two."

"Hey" both of them said.

And than the girl went and came back with their 'orders'.

Lavi had money how could they complain?

They are it while feelings eyes on them and know they had to get out.

They paid and walked out, they walked out of the town before turning around and confronting the two cloaked figured who had followed them.

"Who are you?" Said, Kanda activating his innocence.

The two hoods came down and all three of them were shocked to see Lenalee, the sister of the European Branch of the Order section Leader.

Behind her was Miranda Lotto, the almost crazy woman who caused a whole city to repeat a single day over and over again but was now an Exorcist.

Lenalee had tears in her eyes as she looked at them and said. "Allen, Kanda. lavi'

And than she hugged them and all three male felt uncomfortable immediantely and it increased when Miranda joined in.

" I was so worried about all of you!" Lenalee said, before letting go off them and proceeding to give all three of them a massive bonk on the head.

Or tried to.

Lavi escape was swift from her wrath but Kanda and Allen werent so lucky.

"Damn it, do you know what I went through!? Let me bunk you on the head!" Lenalee said to Lavi.

"Your not at all like your profile" Lavi said, much to both women confusion.

"Eh?" Said, Lenalee.

"Lenalee Miranda, he's a completely different Lavi" Allen tried to explain.

"My name is Lavi. And I am Bookman, nice to meet me" Lavi said, kissing her knuckle stunning the two woman.

And than they noticed unwelcome visitors.

Realising they were discovered those visitors revealed their true forms.

What was more worrying was that there was three level 3 Akuma amongst them!

One was behind Lavi.

"Lavi!" Lenalee said.

And just when the Akuma was about to strike, Lavi said.

"Heaven Seal: Infero"

And before everybody eyes, the Akuma started to become little angels and burst into golden flame before there was nothing less and Lavi hammer was out and fully grown.

"Yes?" Lavi said as if nothing happened behind him.

Everybody looked at him wide eyes.

He just took down a Level 3 Akuma!

No wonder the Black Order wanted him!

But everybody was not too out of it to ignore the threat in front of them.

Miranda activated her innocence and it became their shield.

Lenalee, Allen and Kanda attacked.

Lavi stayed right next to Miranda as he said. "Extra protection"

They managed to clear the Akuma out in 20 minutes before Miranda let down the shield and was breathing heavy.

"Napkin?" Lavi said to Madori, taking one out.

"No. I'm fine" she said. "This is nothing to me"

"I noticed you didn't fight" said, Kanda calling him out on it.

"Why should I lift a finger when others can do it for me?" Said, Lavi quoting a terrible line from his Master.

When they all heard it, nobody liked that quote.

And they could definitely tell it was a quote.

What terrible person did he learn that from?

"By the way we should keep moving. Your rings on your innocence no longer work and I doubt my master is going to give me more" said, Lavi.

"Where are you going?" Lenalee said. "Come back to the Black Order, where it's safe"

Safe?

A humanoid Innocence waltzed in through the front door and would have killed Allen if not for the Noahs showing up.

What kind of safe place is that!?

"Lenalee, something is chasing Allen, here" Lavi said, summing it up for the two woman. "This thing is so powerful, that even if the whole Order came together, it would be a complete defeat. I heard about the devastation a single Level 4 Akuma brought to the Black Order. Now imagine something worse by a 1000"

Both women eyes were wide.

"As for why I'm here?" Lavi said, before saying, "I merely come to observe. Will this thing grab Allen and merge? Who knows? I'm going to be recording it all down"

"Lavi...your" Miranda began, she was about to say he was cold.

"Yes, Miranda Lotto?" Lavi said, starting the woman with her full name as he said so with a smile.

They all realised he was detached from the world.

"Now than before something scary appears, I'm getting out of here with my hammer" said, Lavi. "Feel free to stay and fight the scary thing that wants to become one with Allen"

Allen was already on the hammer along with Kanda.

Lavi did not wait for the ladies and he extended the hammer.

Both Lenalee and Miranda Lotto soon faced the thing that was chasing them while calling for backup.

The innocence power made them loose some time as the Innocence searched their minds for where they were.

He found out that Allen was now travelling with two Companions.

An rogue exorcist and a Bookman.

#Time Skip#

After riding for hours, Lavi touched down and the moment he did so, something fell from the sky.

It was a person!

Lavi, Allen and Kanda managed to catch the person and found out it was a small old man, he had no scars but he had been clearly tortured.

All three recognised this person.

Bookman Senior.

Apparently the Noah were done extracting information from him and just dumped him somewhere.

Everybody got the man a blanket before making a fire.

Suddenly, Lavi felt his hands being filled and he saw two rings.

"Are those?" Allen said.

"It looks like my Master wants us to sleep tonight" said, Lavi as both Kanda and Allen took them.

They waited for hours before Bookman Senior opened his eyes.

When he saw Lavi, Kanda and Allen, he naturally thought he was in the presence of the Black Order.

"...I have failed to keep information hidden away" said, Bookman.

All three looked at each other as Bookman went on to explain what had been ripped from him in captivity.

When Lavi heard what had been ripped from him, he was not exactly impressed by the Bookman security and made his displeasure known on his face.

"So this is a Bookman that works for the order? I'm not impressed" Lavi said, frowning.

His thoughts were correct, working for his Master was a lot better than the Black Order.

Bookman looked at him with wide eyes.

"He's not really your grandson" Allen explained.

"We haven't formally met" said, Lavi. "My name is Lavi and I am a Bookman. I am a bookman to the 15th nice to meet you."

"Your eyes are empty. Your faking emotion" Bookman said, much to everybody surprise. "You are a lot better than my Grandson as a bookman. Who made you?"

What the old man had problems with was his grandson having to big of a heart which led to having a relationship beyond that of seeing people as words.

It seems that had gone.

His observation was met with silence.

"Your a weird old man, aren't you?" Said, Lavi before stretching, and than took off his cloak showing his full on uniform.

Bookman was very surprised to see his uniform which was clearly not from the Black Order.

When he saw the Roman number for 15, he was already documenting it and searching his vast memory for anything even remotely similar.

"If your trying to search your memory for My master identity or similar than your wasting your time" said, Lavi. "My Master is never truly seen or can be describe on face alone. I only know my Masters voice"

The information was brand new to even Allen and Kanda.

But Lavi would not elaborate on that and so the mystery of his master identity deepened.

And Lavi said. "Old man, you wouldn't happen to have a device to teleport you to the order or a golem to contact the Order on?"

But it was just like he suspected seconds later, the Noah's had pickpocketed the old man dry.

The Golem was the first thing they would take, logically speaking.

"If we leave him here, weak and in an exorcist uniform, he'll die" said, Allen. "We don't even know where we are"

"Whats going on?" Said, Bookman. "Why are none of you in Exorcist clothes?"

"Can't you tell, their on the run" said, Lavi. "In the time you were kidnapped, the situation has gone to hell. Allen Walker is turning into a Noah. Kanda left the order chasing after him and I'm just here to record it all down. Using my Hammer so much to get these two far away...honestly I much rather be doing something else right now" he said with a smile annoying both Allen and Kanda.

"Hammer? Are you sure your not my grandson?" Said, Bookman.

"Our Lavi doesn't let others fight his battle for him" said, Kanda. "He does"

Lavi smiled and said. "Guilty as charged"

They were shocked by the pride in his voice.

"If he can team up with people than there is hope for him to become an Exorcist" Allen said thinking positively.

"Huh?" Lavi said. "Why would I want to become an Exorcist? Your job sucks"

His words were like a slap to both Kanda and Allen faces, Bookman looked very surprised.

"Exorcist exist to protect humanity" said, Bookman. "It is a great honour to weld an innocence-"

"Good night" Lavi said interrupting the old man with a smile.

He flopped down and actually went to bed before their very eyes.

He didn't care.

The truth was, they could stick the 'become an Exorcist to protect Humanity' where the sun don't shine.

What all sides of the war forget that they are all one species.

Human.

Humanity came from the Noah's that's why the Noah's kept on being reincarnated, because the gene wer in all of them and future generations.

The Akuma were made from Human souls.

Exorcists were humans who got the power to combat their ancestors.

There was no Protecting Humanity, this was human vs human.

A never ending war and the Black Order expects him to swallow the Propaganda down.

He was a Bookman and he'll never be an Exorcist.

#Scene Change#

The Innocence in human form wanted to kill something.

Again, he could not feel Allen Innocence.

Who was it that found a way to cut off his connection to other Innocence?

Who was concealing Allen Walker?

He had no choice but to wait until morning.

And scene!

Next chapter, Lavi and the group run into finders escorting a General in the Black Order. Lavi is quick to hide unfortunately he has to take the old man along with him and the old man isn't exactly approving of his choices. Review/ fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own D Gray Man.

Enjoy!

Lavi put the innocence in his book, and before everybody eyes, words began to appear on the pages and then he took it out and then buried the Innocence deep underground while looking like a person who was getting away with murder.

"How did you know an Innocence was here?" Bookman said as he watched the teen dig.

"Trade secret," said, Lavi, it's best that they don't know about the innocence locator.

"Why are you burying it instead of giving to the Order?" said Bookman.

"He's not going to tell you squat, old man. I've tried" said, Kanda Yu, having seen the teen find two Innocence already.

If Lavi joined the order for his ability to track down innocence, he'll be at the top of the Noahs hit list.

Lavi finished burying it making sure it looked as natural as possible.

"Let's go before somebody sees," said Lavi.

"Its too late" suddenly a deep voice said, and all four of them turned around to see none other than General Winters Socalo of the black order.

When the mans own student could be a Vampire, then you know you had to stay away from him.

Behind him was his personal squad, that had been recently replaced after being killed by a Noah and behind them were finders.

Well damn.

"Look at what we have here," said, Socalo. "What did you just cover up?"

"What do you mean?" Said, Allen, batting an innocent eyelash. "We have nothing to hide, right Lavi?"

He turned around, but they all noticed that Lavi wasn't in the same spot as he was a second ago along with Bookman senior.

They quickly found the Bookman running 10 feet away from them.

Fast!

"Sorry but you have to deal with this yourself" Lavi called out as he kept running.

And as if that wasn't enough, he jumped on several things to get on top of a building, it was wasn't until he was in the middle of the final jump did Bookman do something.

The man poked him in the side throwing him off his game, and he tumbled onto the building instead of landing gracefully.

Bookman landed gracefully.

"Disgraceful," said, Bookman as Lavi got up like an old man. "Have you no shame? The moment trouble raises you run."

"Not my fight old man," said Lavi polishing off his uniform. "And besides do you think they would let the order take Allen?"

They both turned, and Lavi was not surprised to see two Noahs appear to bail Kanda and mostly Allen out.

"I can write from here," said, Lavi opening his book and beginning to write.

"Your a very cold-hearted Bookman," said, a new voice and Lavi didn't even flinch, but Bookman surely did seeing Sheril Kamelot.

The Noah could control other people's actions and like to twist them into weird poses.

"Have you come to kidnap me?" Lavi said.

"I've just come to see where you Alliance lies," said Sheril.

"Than Ill tell you what I'll tell everybody else. I don't care about the Noahs or the Exorcist" said, Lavi quiet frankly. "The only one thing I care about is my Master, and my master could care less about this war. If you wish to employ me, talk to my Master but good luck with finding him. Tell that to the Millennium Earl."

And then they all felt a shiver go down their spine as something new came into the battleground.

Apocryphos

The humanoid shaped Innocence and boy did he look pissed.

"Who the hell?" Said, one of the Exorcist seeing the preacher looking dude.

When both Allen and Kanda saw it, they wisely fled before he could take a step forward.

If they had looked back, they would have seen heavenly hell behind them as the Innocence released its feathers and invaded the bodies of the people around it cancelling their memory of it.

"So that's the Innocence in human form," said Lavi before suddenly grabbing a confused Bookman as the Noahs did their job in trying to fight the monster off.

"Shit. I'm not ready to die today" said, Kanda as Lavi joined them in running.

Suddenly Lavi got out his Innocence and told it to grow.

They all hopped on.

"Why are we running?" Said, Bookman.

"That thing is no man, and unlike what it does to everybody else, that thing wants to kill us," said, Lavi.

And then they all happened to glance back.

The Innocence grew wings.

"You're kidding me?" Said Lavi, his face said it all.

It soon became a race to see how far they could go with a flying Innocence on their tail.

"Can't you go faster!?" Said, Kanda.

"I'm sorry that I can only go 120 miles per hour," Lavi said, sarcastically.

But the innocence was ridiculously fast, it wasn't long before it touched his Hammer and suddenly Lavi hammer did not respond to him.

They were going down.

This was really bad, the moment they hit the water, they would be easy pickings.

The Innocence would merge with Allen, and it would kill all the witness.

It would be game over.

But then something large suddenly came out of the water, and they landed on it.

It was white and fluffy and scary fast.

The Innocence looked with wide eyes at what could all be called a giant bird who than zoomed right past him leaving him in the dust.

In a mere few seconds, it had travelled halfway around the world before stopping.

"This was not how I imagined spending my Tuesday," said, a female voice.

Everybody eyes widened as they sat up and wasn't in danger of dying from speed.

"Ming Ming?" Lavi said, as all the humans looked at the bird with wide eyes.

Masters bird?

"Hello, brat," said, the bird.

"Holy hell, it's talking," said, Allen who had become the 14th.

Three of them could no believe they were on a giant talking bird.

"I'm going to drop you guys off," said, the bird before shrinking in size without warning.

Everybody fell from several feet in the air but thanks to their fantastic bodies that were protected by Innocence they didn't get injured from the fall but bruised.

"What a terrible landing Ming Ming," said, Lavi.

"Whatever brat," said, the bird before everybody realised it was holding something.

It was the jar that had a destroyed Timcanpy remains.

Did they honestly think it was sent to save them? It wanted the jar.

"Timcanpy!" Both Allen and 14th said.

"Just give me a minute," said, the bird before transforming her wings into two buffs arms.

Everybody stared as she opened it and then took out a speck before closing the jar and throwing it to Allen.

All humans turned to Lavi.

"I had no idea that she could do that" Lavi said, just as surprised as the rest of them.

And then the bird landed on him and whispered something in his ear that had his eyes widening in disbelief.

The bird gave a grin before flying up and going huge before flying away, essentially given the middle finger to both Allen and the 14th.

"Lavi, where is that bird going with a piece of Timcanpy!?" Both Allen and the 14th said, even if he could revive his buddy a piece of him was missing.

There was a sharp pause before Lavi said.

"...my master likes to collect rear things," said, Lavi after a long time.

"Why was there a pause before you answered?" Said, Kanda Yu.

"Let's just say if my master is interested in collecting something; it's best to forget it exists," Lavi said, worrying Allen and the 14th even more.

#In the 15th Arc#

Ming Ming flew over to an outstretched hand and placed the piece in the hand.

"A piece of Timcanpy, the thing that has been with the 14th since even his first reincarnation," said, Blessing, he was extremely lucky to get this.

Timcanpy could only be killed by one thing in the world if that thing didn't exist than that creature would be completely immortal.

If he could elluminate the weakness, he would have indestructible Akuma of his own that couldn't be killed even by a Noah.

"Have you relayed my order onto Lavi?" Said, Blessing.

"He knows and will obey," she said.

#Scene Change#

"Have you ever got the nasty feeling your being watched?" Said, Lavi cheerfully.

Everybody was immediately alerted when he said that, but Lavi innocence locator told him there was an Exorcist in the sky, ground and below.

All bases covered.

"I guess the jig is up," said, Lavi being as cool as a cucumber. "Allen, Kanda. I'll provide you room to run."

All three were surprised.

"If they catch you two, it will be kill on sight," said, Lavi. "But if they catch me, I'm far too valuable to them, and they would at best lock me up. Old man Bookman is going back anyway. You either take my offer, or you die. Your call you two."

Both Kanda and Allen looked at each other; they would take his offer.

"Halt!" Suddenly a finder said.

"It's was nice meeting you Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu," said, Lavi before he got out his Hammer and for the first time, Bookman saw him in action.

"Wind Stamp: Dragon!" He said, suddenly they all transformed into a giant dragon.

However, the Exorcist surrounding them was having none of that and figured it was just posturing.

They were right, the dragon was gone in seconds, but it was enough time for both Kanda and Allen to escape.

Lavi was immediately caught in a trap to restrain him, and he couldn't move his body at all.

"Don't you think this is a bit much?" Lavi said.

"Lavi Bookman Jr, we were told you were a escape artist, so we had to take measures," said, a finder.

Well, they weren't wrong there.

Bookman was given the luxury treatment while he was put into a cage.

Meanwhile, an Akuma was looking at them from above and went to report back to a Noah.

"What smiling cheating guy has been caught by the Black Order?" Said Tykki Mikk as he robbed Japan of its fish. "The Earl isn't going to like this. If he joins the Black Order that is a huge blew to us."

And the Earl did not.

"Either kidnap him, force him to join us or kill him," said, the fat looking bunny rabbit in a hat. "I don't care which one you choose. I've already had trouble with a person who records in his book, and I'm not going through it again!"

Sure that book was useless now, but that book was a game changer back in the day.

So under the Earl clear anger, every Noah got to it.

Lavi, the bookman, could not be allowed to join the Black Order.

#Scene Change#

The innocence in human form slowed down as if realised one thing.

That Bookman teenager not only know about him and what he looked like, he most likely know things that somebody who holds an innocence should not.

If that teenager blabs than his existence would be cut wide open, and he wouldn't be able to delete peoples minds fast enough and destroy all writing that could detail about him.

Sure he wanted to merge with Allen, but he needed to get to that bookman teen and extract all the knowledge from him.

It should be his number one priority right now.

Now, where was he?

#Scene Change#

Lavi stared at the luxurious train owned by the Order.

"Wow. The Order is pulling out all the stops for me" he said. "I'm flattered."

And everybody else wished he would just shut up.

He had been talking for 2 hours straight how does his lips not get dry?

They carried him onto the train where he was placed in a chair, and the train started up.

In front of him sat none other than Inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie, Lavi finally realised why the man description had the words 'Attack Eyebrows' on it.

Those Eyebrows really were something.

"Would you like some of my freshly prepared cake?" Said the man.

What revealed itself onto Lavi looked amazing.

"That's looks amazing," Lavi said, wanting something different for his taste buds, however. "However, but no offence. You look like the kind of man who would drug a delicious cake."

"Fair enough," said, the man. "I just wanted to make pleasantries with such an outstanding bookman."

"...You are not one of those people who believe I'm that Lavi guy" Lavi said, stating a fact.

"If you were the Exorcist Lavi, you wouldn't be smiling at me right now." Said, the man.

Indeed, the last time he saw Lavi, he was forcing a girl who could barely walk to fight a rampaging Level 4 Akuma.

You don't forget something like that, and you especially don't smile when your so pron to expressing your emotions on your face.

"What you do is morally wrong but necessary, Inspector," said, Lavi.

"Indeed. I'm 89 percent sure now" said, the man.

Lavi would have never said that to his face with a smile.

"So inspector," said, Lavi. "Since this train ride could possibly take a day or two. Why do I have the pleasure in meeting you?"

"I hope to persuade you to become an Exorcist," said, the man.

And Lavi's face said it all.

The man was barking up the wrong tree.

"Don't be like that" said, the man. "I want to hear what makes you dissatisfied with the Order. Is it money? The Black Order has plenty of that. Is it accommodation? The order can provide. If your innocence is broken, we have somebody who can fix it."

"That not a good idea, that person who tries to fix my innocence will die," said Lavi immediately. "My Innocence doesn't like to be touched by hands it doesn't approve of."

Like his Innocence would allow itself to be modified by none other than his Master.

"...Good to know" said, the man, but he was sure the order could get around that before continuing on with his sales pitch.

Lavi felt like bagging his head and by the time he finally got off the train, he looked like everything in the world irritated him.

He didn't care for the magnificent castle like building in front of him or that somebody took off his cloak exposing his clearly not Exorcist uniform.

It wasn't a question if they ransacked his stuff, it was how long they waited to do it for.

He was then scanned to make sure he was human, but that did nothing in letting Innocence walk in freely.

Lavi walked in while Bookman was free to go in unescorted.

"Seriously what is with this discrimination?" Lavi said as he was being escorted by at least six people.

Everybody in the order stared at him and his uniform as he was being escorted.

It was especially something when the Exorcists in the European branch saw him since they were connected to Lavi.

Lavi went missing and then came back like a fugitive, what were they supposed to think.

And then he was taken to a special room, and his hammer was taken away from him.

And then they unbind him but Lavi had no delusions that he was free, guards would no doubt hover around his assigned room.

"If you wish to eat, you'll be escorted to the cafeteria," said, the inspector. "If you wish to bath, well escort you."

"So if I wish to do anything, I need an escort?" Said, Lavi. "My first time being a prisoner to somebody. This is exciting" he flocked down the couch.

Does he take anything seriously? Thought the man, before walking away.

The moment he was gone, Lavi wondered why his master ordered him to get captured.

If he stayed in one place, a lot of people would head to that place because of what he could bring to the table.

His Master must want something one of those people have.

The Black Order huh?

He always wondered what it was like behind closed doors.

And scene!

Next chapter, Lavi innocence is examined by the guardian only to be shocked by the hatred she feels from it. Lavi decides to get breakfast. Review/ fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own D Gray Man.

Enjoy!

"Is this really necessary?" Lavi said, he was taken to the branch chief office, and it looked like a paper work hellhole, no wonder the man named Komui Lee was very happy to see him.

He was currently tied up and in civilian clothes.

"We still don't know if you will run before we can talk to you," Kamali said, having heard how Lavi kept miraculously escaping them.

"I have no intention to run this time," said, Lavi with a smile. "You guys are going o keep coming after me so I might as well hear what you have to say. You are free to ask questions."

Everybody went silent before pulling out Lavi washed uniform and book.

"What is this?" Said, the inspector pointing at his uniform.

"What? My uniform?" Lavi said. "Aren't you wearing uniforms as well?"

More silence.

"We found out this uniform is made from a much higher quality than the uniform, our exorcist dawn on," said, Komuli seeing him through new eyes.

"Of course it is. I'm my masters, personal bookman. " Lavi said. "Do you think he wants me to constantly be changing clothes in a world infested with Akuma? " before he couldn't help but add. "Plus, you guys are crazy painting a bullseye on yourselves. How do you ever get work done?"

More silence.

"Your master..." The inspector. "Is their name on the book and the uniform?"

"Of course it is," said, Lavi. "But it beats me why my master calls himself the 15th."

Just then a young lady forced her way through.

"Lavi!" Said, Leenale.

"Lenalee!" Said, Komuli, seeing his cute little sister burst through the doors.

Suddenly she hugged Lavi who was tied up, however, Lavi did not hug back, and it had nothing to do with the rope.

When she let go, she turned and said. "Brother, how can you treat Lavi so cruelly?"

Both Kamui and the inspector saw, Lavi unusual stare at Lenalee as she said that.

Suddenly Lavi said. "Hey, Miss Lee. I'm not your friend. That's why I'm tied up."

"Eh?" Lenalee said when the news reached her ears.

"Ask your brother or the inspector, they can attest to that," said, Lavi, showing a little bit of how much he know, about her before adding. "So keep your tears and hugs, to yourself toward me."

They were all stunned by his cold-hearted response towards her.

What he got from the data he had of Lenalee was a personality he found he couldn't stand.

She was useful at first and then she broke her legs and became the girl everyone had to risk their lives to save when she was useless, and all she did was cry and worry about people.

Even when she drank her innocence, she was crying and cursing it.

The innocence just took it and got stronger, allowing her to fully walk.

It was nothing short of a miracle that the Innocence hadn't killed her and allowed her to become one of the strongest the Black Order had.

And now he had to deal with her.

The whole room was shocked by his very open dislike for Lenalee.

Their Lavi wouldn't have dared uttered those words and would have welcomed her with open arms.

Lenalee was so shocked that the guards could drag her out.

Once she was dragged out, he said. "Anymore questions?"

There was silence as both men knew this wasn't their Lavi.

"Why is this book blank?" Said, Komuli.

"So that unwanted eyes don't read it," said, Lavi, before dropped a bombshell. "That book is filled with information on every Innocence, I have found along with its location, where I buried it and if possible, its accommodator which I send your way so that they have a chance of life."

Every single person froze when they heard that.

What?

They looked at the seemingly empty book with wide eyes.

"I'm telling you this because the Noahs and the Earl know of that book as well, but they can't read it, and they can't force me to reveal its words because of a fail safe in it," said, Lavi.

Everybody remembered the people who suddenly showed up, claiming he sent him to them.

That was four people with innocence!

How many did he actually find!?

Every single person draw their breath when they realised how important that book was.

Imagine, having the known locations to some of the missing Innocence?

"How did you-" Komuli began.

"Like I said, Akuma don't bother you when you dont plaster the Black Order on you," said, Lavi. "I think my official title is the Bookman of Innocence."

The Bookman of Innocence...

His words didn't even echo, but it carried a massive weight in the room.

Suddenly the inspector said, "Do you think we will believe you?"

Of course, such a person was too miraculous; they were lucky to find a single Innocence in months.

"Than give me my book and I will show you one Innocence, and it's location," said, Lavi, stunning them all.

The inspector gave it to him despite the shocked looks.

Than Lavi touched it and then opened it up to the very first Innocence he had found.

He turned it towards Komuli and the inspector.

Both of them were up from their seats when they saw the very detailed information on an Innocence even down to what it was in when he found it and where it was currently.

The book was miraculous and than Lavi closed his eyes and the words vanished.

"I do not wish for you to see more," he said, before throwing it back to the inspector.

It was safe to say, they believed him.

The Bookman of innocence...the inspector, thought, when the whole black order heard this title, there would surely be an uproar.

Suddenly Lavi said. "I'm hungry. Can somebody take me to this cafeteria place, I've heard so much about?"

He was wondering if they could really make him anything he desired.

Komuli motioned for the guards to take him while he called somebody to make sure the Innocence was really there.

When it was confirmed, the High ups would be the first to know about it immediately and be shocked about such an existence.

Lavi was taken to the famous European Branch Cafeteria, and he could just feel the dead silence that overcome the hall when he walked in.

He was taken to the Kitchen staff opening, and he still had that smile on his face.

"What can I get for you?" Said, a flamboyant man.

"Is it true that you can cook anything?" Said, Lavi surprising the man and all those who heard.

"I can..." Said, Jeryy.

"Well then" Lavi began before he blurted out his order. "I want Blood Orange & dark chocolate madeleines. Soupe a L'oignon.

Black Forest Cake, fondue."

Everybody was looking his way with wide eyes but Lavi wasn't done yet.

Not by a long shot.

"Kurzi chicken and make the yoghurt strawberry." Lavi continued. "Give me some Thalis, make them fish. Give me London Broil, American Burger and fortune cookies" before he took a breath and said. "Can you make all that?"

His master had absolutely spoiled him, plus Lavi was tired of the God awful food served at places for travellers.

Jeryy looked at him with wide eyes, realising he was serious and he actually knew what the foods on his orders were.

A dish says everything about a person.

This wasn't Lavi.

The captivity made a lot more sense, now.

"You have much finer tastes than my previous customers but nothing that I can't handle," said, Jerry, smiling before he relayed the order to his staff who were shocked to be cooking such diverse meals.

Lavi was taken to a table, away from the Exorcists but it didn't stop each of them from staring at him.

An hour later, the dishes were put in front of him, and Lavi did not know where to begin, but he grabbed a folk, and with clear training in fine dining, he took a bite.

"It's good," he said.

And the staff celebrated as they watched him tear his way through, the diverse dishes.

Lavi was completely unaware that his master was actually in the room eating a sandwich.

And than he caught the eye of Bookman senior.

"What?" He said, to the man. "Do you think I enjoyed the God awful travelling food, old man? You may be able to stomach it, but I felt like I was going insane."

Those who heard him was shocked by the way he addressed the old man instead of the usual 'Old Panda'.

Lavi?

"By the way, old man. Why are you eating with the Exorcist when you're a bookman?" Said, Lavi, addressing what he thought was the elephant in the room before he whistled and said. "Things in the order really are different."

"That's not Lavi. Even though he smells like Lavi" said, Krory as Lenalee was silent.

His face and voice may be the same, but there was something seriously wrong with it.

"So you've figured it out, Mr Krory?" Said, Lavi starting the man. "And here I thought Lenalee would tell you. I am honoured that you figured it out. I'm a huge fan of yours. I think your the coolest Exorcist out there."

And Krory who was not used to flattery blushed and said. "Really?"

"Those teeth are amazing, and your backstory is super interesting," said, Lavi, before he said. "While everybody else, I couldn't care less."

His words shocked the table.

"Wait a minute. What about me?" Said, Timothy Hearst. "I was a Phantom Theif"

"Don't care" said, Lavi, his heartless words hit the kid in his huge ego, and you could visibly see the dark clouds over him.

He was too cruel.

Lavi kept eating, wondering how his weapon was doing.

#Scene#

"So this is the Innocence," said, Hevlaska.

"We had to encase it into a bubble because we couldn't physically touch it," said, a finder before releasing it onto the being.

The tiny hammer drifted towards her, but the moment she touched it, she screamed.

"Hevlaska!" Said, the people in the room.

"Such hatred!" She said. "This is the innocence who I felt pain from. Although its power has increased by leaps and bounds, it nothing more than a rabid dog. I can not image what horrible person or being made the innocence become like this. It's like they wanted it to feel as much pain as possible."

Her words shocked the whole room.

"C-Can you heal it?" Said, one man.

"It won't let me touch it," said, Havataka. "Since it's nothing but a dog, the user can touch it, and the person who did this to it can likely touch it as well. To think there is somebody out there cable of raising an Innocence level without the increase in the innocence bond with the user."

The person who did this was most likely, Lavi, the bookman's Master.

To think such a person who has made such a breakthrough exists and hadn't come forward to aid the Black Order.

"Well, did you find out a bit of the person who did this, identity?" Said, Komuli.

"The person is strong," said Hevlaska. "Incredibly strong, I am very sure he is stronger than the late General Cross. He has been watching both sides of the war for a long time. The innocence itself fears him, and so does the Bookman."

The whole room was stunned and shocked when they heard Hevlaska rough description of Lavi master, through Lavi innocence.

The person Lavi served was that strong!?

General Cross even to his final days, was the best Exorcist the Order ever had, they couldn't imagine somebody much stronger than that who they didn't know about.

And he had been watching both sides of the war?

How and for how long?

And he had done nothing while people died!?

"He is a man who is constantly hiding in the shadows, never seen but heard. The 15th" said, Hevlaska's finishing off.

They all grew silent and digested the information.

And they had such a persons bookman.

Surely he would want him back unless he planned to approach the order and use the Bookman as some kind of deal.

To Kamuli who couldn't help but think of Lavi relaxed and confident demeanour despite being held prisoner, blood ran cold.

What kind of monster was behind him that he could be so calm?

What were they attracting?

"We will keep an eye on anybody who approaches the bookman," said, the inspector. "And increase security around the bookman. We may face something that the order has never faced before."

In the meantime, he will interrograte the bookman personally to get everything he can out of him.

#Scene Change#

Blessing swept as he look at the sky, the sky was dark and muddy.

He could not imagine the bloodbath that was about to start.

Being a nobody and working in a place that kept what happened secret, there was no way somebody saw his grin.

His very Noah grin.

He may be a man of science but the thought of several Exorcist dying as he collected what he wanted, brought a smile to his face.

And scene!

Next chapter, it's the day of war as every Noah is backed up with their own Akuma army. While something sneaks in to grab the bookman. Lavi is suddenly the most wanted person alive. He is moved to hopefully a safe place but his protectors fall one by one. Review/ fav end follow!


End file.
